


Love Me, Love Mr. Pinkerton

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides that her trusty old dildo, Mr. Pinkerton, is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Love Mr. Pinkerton

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Are You Game?](http://areyougame.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. This is the first time I've ever attempted a pegging fic. The prompt was "Doom, Sam/John: Pegging - It started as a joke".

Sam was stretched out on the bed beside John with her head cradled on his shoulder. "Mr. Pinkerton is getting lonely," she said, stroking the sparkling pink silicone phallus. She'd found the dildo in a shoe box earlier as they'd unpacked boxes in their new apartment. They were taking a break from unpacking and Sam was turning the toy in her hands, watching the light bounce off the glitter.

John gave her on odd look. "Mr. Pinkerton? You named it?" He looked at the pink dildo. It had a flat base from which the phallic shape sprouted, delicately curving like the neck of a flamingo and ending in a rounded head. He couldn't look at the sparkling pink thing without making the mental connection to a flamingo. He supposed the name fit. What else would you name a pink dildo? At least she hadn't named it Pinky.

"Don't guys name their cocks?" She asked. "Things like Magnum and Stallion. Manly things," she said in a mock deep voice.

"Manly things," he repeated flatly. Then, he nodded. He'd been around enough men during his military career to know that she was right. When it came to their penises, men could get carried away. They did name their dicks things like Chief or the Jackhammer. It was a ridiculous practice as far as he was concerned. He'd never felt the need to bluster about his sexual prowess with a stupid nickname for his cock.

"See, so I can name my toy Mr. Pinkerton if I want to." She prodded him in the cheek with the dildo.

He winced and pushed the toy away from his face. "It's not really a manly name. It's definitely not a manly toy. It's pink and it glitters."

"I'm a girl," she reminded him.

"Yes, I've noticed that." He lightly traced her breast, grinning as her nipple hardened under his touch. He pinched it and she gasped.

She fended off his hand with her dildo. "You've stolen me away from Mr. Pinkerton. He's lonely and jealous."

John rolled his eyes. "I like to think that I have a lot of good qualities that Mr. Pinkerton doesn't. For one thing, I'm alive," he pointed out.

Sam nodded. "I do like that part. And you kiss and touch and hold me. Better yet, you can cook! Mr. Pinkerton never cooked me dinner." She chuckled as she leaned in to press a kiss to John's lips.

He laughed and slid his fingers through the wisps of hair that had escaped her ponytail. "See, it's a good thing that you've retired Mr. Pinkerton. He's obsolete."

She tilted her head into his touch. "I know, but I was with him for so long. He took good care of me on Olduvai. I feel bad just putting him away to be forgotten."

He touched the dildo, imagining his sister using it on herself during the long lonely Olduvai nights. While he felt bad about her isolation and loneliness, the mental image turned him on. "You can use him if you want too. I promise I won't get jealous as long as you let me watch." He leered at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No thanks. I'm quite fond of Little John."

His eyebrows rose and he snorted. "I've never named my dick and even if I did, 'little' would not be in the name."

"What would you name it then?" She asked, turning into him and tracing patterns on his chest with Mr. Pinkerton.

"Nothing. I wouldn't name it."

"Then can I name it?" She asked, giving him a look that always made him wary. That twinkle in her eyes meant she was up to no good. When he was ten, that twinkle had resulted in him breaking a leg after he fell out of a tree. At fifteen, that twinkle had gotten him arrested when they stole their foster parents' car and drove to a concert two states away. At sixteen she'd managed to add breaking and entering to his criminal record with that damn twinkle of hers. Despite all the trouble that twinkle gave him, he could never say no. This was his twin sister. She wasn't just a sibling, she was his other half, his better half. If she wanted something, he did everything in his power to make it happy, to make her smile.

He sighed. "I'd rather you not, but I know I can't stop you."

"That's right. You can't." She sat up. "Now take off your pants," she instructed, waving the dildo like an imperial scepter.

He gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"I want to get a good look at your cock, to know what I should call it."

He sighed again and heaved himself off the bed. There was no use fighting her, so he stood up. "You're lucky I love you." He gave her an indulgent look as he shoved his pants off and stood at the side of the bed with his cock resting half hard between his thighs.

Sam shifted closer to him and reached out to stroke him. He shivered and his cock jerked with interest. "What is your name?" she murmured, weighing his cock in her hand thoughtfully.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," he said with a sigh. Though he tried to sound exasperated, he couldn't take his eyes off her as she ran her hand over his quickly rising erection.

She smiled impishly. "It's because you can't help spoiling me."

That was half of his problem right there. She knew that he would do anything for her and she took advantage of it ruthlessly. "You're right, I can't."

She nodded and pressed her dildo against his cock. "Mr. Pinkerton, what's the name of John's cock?"

"What are you doing now?"

"Introducing Mr. Pinkerton to the competition." She rubbed the dildo against the head of his cock and giggled.

"The competition really isn't interested in Mr. Pinkerton," he drawled.

She looked up at him and grinned knowingly. "I beg to differ," she said as she continued to rub her fake penis against his real one.

He shook his head. "I am quite interested in what you're doing."

"Hmm, well I think that Mr. Pinkerton is interested in you."

"Oh really? How do you know that?"

"Mr. Pinkerton and I have been together for a very long time. We have a special connection." She caressed the dildo and touched her tongue to its tip.

"I've been with you far longer. We shared a womb together," he reminded her.

She pouted at him. "Mr. Pinkerton was with me when you weren't."

He reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm here now," he said gently.

"I know...and so is Mr. Pinkerton." She grinned. "I think you and Mr. Pinkerton should get better acquainted."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll just take Mr. Pinkerton down to the bar and buy him a drink while we talk about how much fun you are in bed," he said with a straight face. It wasn't easy to deliver such a line seriously. This whole conversation was ridiculous. They were talking about his sister's sex toy as if it were a person. As surreal as it was, he really couldn't complain. He'd been so solemn for so long. It was refreshing when his sister got a little silly and pulled him along with her.

"Mr. Pinkerton's not very good with words," she said, equally seriously. "He's more of the strong silent type."

"Ah." He nodded. "Then what do you propose?"

She looked thoughtful as she tapped the dildo against her lip like an over-sized finger. Then a wicked expression slid over her face.

John felt a shiver run down his spine. The thing about being twins was that there was a connection between them. They'd never been the kind of twins to finish each others sentences, but there was something there. He couldn't read her thoughts, but he could feel her. Sometimes, scraps of ideas, obviously not his own, would drift through his head. Sometimes he had cravings or just flashes of insight. He didn't know what she was thinking, but he had a good idea that he should be scared of whatever caused the devious expression on her face. It was even scarier than the twinkle.

"What are you thinking?" He asked cautiously.

"Where's the lube?" She replied, ignoring his question.

"Why?"

She grinned. "I want to introduce you and Mr. Pinkerton properly."

"Sam!"

"What? Mr. Pinkerton's been very good to me. I'm sure he'll be good to you too."

"You're joking right? You'd better be joking," he said.

She poked her bottom lip out. "Why? I want to try something new. Is that such a bad thing?"

He sat down beside her and sighed. He settled his hand on her knee and rubbed it. "It's not bad." He let his fingers travel over her thigh and under her shorts.

She brightened. "So you'll let me?"

"I didn't say that."

She climbed into his lap and pressed her breasts against him. "Come on," she whispered, rubbing her groin against his. "Let me try it." She nibbled his earlobe.

He groaned and grabbed her waist, trying to hold her still. The feel of her denim shorts rubbing against his naked cock made it hard to think. The smell of her arousal left him reeling. "You really want to?"

She nodded eagerly. "I do." She leaned forward to kiss him.

He sighed and pulled her closer, drinking in the taste of her kisses. It wasn't as if he hadn't experimented before. The military might like to pretend otherwise, but sometimes close camaraderie led to relationships that were not to be asked about. He'd had a few brief relationships with other men. They had been pleasant enough and ended amicably, but none of them had ever left him feeling fulfilled. There was always a void within him that no man or woman could fill. Over time, he'd simply stopped seeking out new partners because he knew they wouldn't help. It was physically stimulating for a while, but the distance between them only served to make him think of what he was missing. Having Sam back in his life made him feel alive again. With her, he was a complete person instead of a hollow soldier just following orders. He left the Reaper. He was a man again. A brother. A lover.

He nodded slowly. "Then we'll do it," he said. "The lube is in the drawer."

She laughed and gave him a happy kiss. "That would be one of the first things you unpacked." She scrambled off of his lap and opened the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube.

He stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside. "I was hoping you wouldn't be too tired to put it to use tonight." They had unpacked a lot of boxes, but since the bed was set up he'd been hoping to christen it.

"I do want to use it, just not the way you thought." She turned back to him.

He shook his head and he moved to lay back on the pillows. "No. I never imagined this." He reached out and pulled her down beside him. "So understand when I'm a little wary. Do you even know what you're doing?" He asked.

She blushed and looked away. "I was being spontaneous."

"This really isn't the kind of thing you want to be spontaneous with," he said. He brushed her soft blond hair back behind her ear.

She looked back at him curiously. "You've done this before," she said, pointing a finger at him.

He grabbed her finger and held onto it as she tried to pull it away. Even though it hadn't been a question, he nodded. "Luckily for you, I have. Otherwise, I'd probably never let you try it."

She leaned in and kissed him. "You're so open-minded."

"As if I have a choice? I'm some sort of super human and I'm practically married to my twin sister who wants to stick a dildo named Mr. Pinkerton up my ass."

She laughed hysterically. "When you put it that way, I guess it's a good thing." She pressed her face into his shoulder and giggled.

He rolled his eyes.

She sat up. "So, tell me how to do this." She held up the bottle of lube and shook it.

He spread his legs and set his feet on the bed. "Lube and stretching," he said, waving her down between his legs.

She settled at the end of the bed between his legs and he guided her through the process. He tried not to move as her awkward, but eager, fingers twisted inside of him. It was strange to see her kneeling there between his legs. He was used to seeing a man there. A naked, military toned man with an eager cock straining up between his thighs. Instead, there was Sam, still wearing a pink camisole and faded denim shorts. Her hair was escaping her messy ponytail and her bangs hung down in her face. She tried to blow the hair away as she concentrated on her task. She watched carefully as she sunk her fingers into him.

Sam licked her lips as his cock twitched in interest. "Where's your prostate?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"You need to hook your finger up," he said lifting his hand and making a come here motion with his index finger.

She immediately copied the motion and he jumped as she rubbed the spot. She grinned at him. "It seems sensitive."

"It is sensitive," he said. He gasped as she did it again.

"Are you ready for Mr. Pinkerton?" she asked, picking up her toy with her free hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, looking at the dildo. "You know I'm only doing this because I love you."

"I love you too," she said, stretching out so she could kiss him. "How should we do this?"

"It will be easier if I'm on my hands and knees," he said.

Sam drew her fingers out of him and started to strip out of her clothes. John rolled over and pushed his ass in the air, spreading his legs for his sister. He slid his hands under a pillow and rested his cheek on the cool cotton pillowcase. He glanced back to watch Sam shimmy out of her shorts and panties. He could smell her arousal and his cock twitched in anticipation. Only he wouldn't be burying himself in her. It was going to be the other way around and his cock seemed equally interested in that. As long as it was Sam, he wanted it however he could get it. If she wanted him to bend over for her, he would.

Sam moved between his legs and reached out to run her hand over his ass. "This is a different view from what I'm used to," she said.

"Good different or bad different?" He asked.

"Different different," she said, running her index finger down the crease of his ass.

John instinctively spread his legs a little wider at her touch. He listened as she opened the lube and spread some on her dildo. A slick hand touched his ass and he felt the blunt head of the dildo pressed against him. He sighed and relaxed, opening himself to the invasion. "Go slow," he reminded her as the head of the toy pushed in. Despite the fact that it had been at least two years since he'd last had a cock in him, the toy went in fairly easy. He decided that it was because he was with Sam. It was easy to let go of everything and just let his body relax.

"I thought this would be harder," Sam commented. She pulled the toy out just to the tip and pushed back in again.

"Sometimes it is," he murmured, breathing steadily, keeping himself open to the press of sparkling pink silicone inside of him.

"But you want this." He didn't even have to look at her to hear the grin in her voice.

"I want you," he said. There was a difference. A slight one, but it was there. He didn't want just any woman pushing a pink dildo up his ass. It could only be his sister. He would indulge her every whim and take enjoyment from the fact that it was her.

"I want you too," she said.

He grinned. "I think you've got me Sam."

"That's right. You're mine," she growled possessively.

He felt her shift her weight. He looked over his shoulder and watched curiously. It only took him a moment to realize what she was doing as he felt a sudden weight behind the dildo in his ass and it thrust in to the base. She was pressing her groin against the flat base of the dildo and thrusting it into him. He groaned as she pulled back, pulling the toy out. She grinned at him as she leaned in to slowly thrust in again.

He moaned. "Fuck, Sam."

"I am," she said.

And she was. Rather well. He closed his eyes and clenched the pillow as she fucked him. He lost himself in the slow thrusting and the sound of her moans, the smell of her arousal. He loved his sister's scent. He was addicted to the smell. He'd decided that it was one of the best things about his enhanced senses. He loved to bury his face between her thighs and drive her to the edge of pleasure with his tongue. He loved having the scent of her ecstasy clinging to his skin. He just loved her and surprisingly, he loved this. It wasn't the most elegant fuck, but Sam was aroused and enthusiastic as she pressed the dildo into him over and over. She brushed his prostate and he pushed back against her. That seemed to encourage her and she began to thrust faster. He moaned and pressed his face into the pillow. Her breathing sped up and he could hear her whine softly. He could almost feel her need. She gasped and trembled before she sagged against his back.

"That's hardly fair," he said gruffly as he shifted under her. Her body was hot and he could feel her heartbeat against his skin.

"I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it," she said, kissing his spine. "It was just so intense."

He shifted again. His cock was achingly hard and she was still pushing the dildo deep into his ass. "Fuck. Sam, you're killing me," he growled quietly.

"I don't want to do that." She peeled herself off his back and gave his ass a sharp slap. "Roll over, I'll take care of it."

He obediently rolled onto his back and looked up at her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and she grinned.

"You are so hot," she said.

"I'm so fucking hard," he complained, thrusting his hips up.

She reached out to touch his cock. He thrust against her hand frantically until she pulled it away.

"Sam!" He whined. His sister was the only person who could make him this desperate for release.

"John." She purred as she moved across the bed. She crawled up and gave him a slow kiss.

He reached up to pull her closer and she evaded his hand.

"No. Just let me take care of it," she said. She winked as she turned and put a leg over him and straddled his chest. She reached out and grabbed the end of the dildo poking out of his ass and thrust it in hard.

He yelped and jerked, not expecting that. "Sam!" He cried hoarsely.

She didn't reply. Instead, her mouth descended onto his cock. He grabbed her thighs and hung on as she sucked on the hard flesh and bobbed her head. She began to thrust the dildo into him in time with her bobbing. Her free hand massaged his balls and he felt completely helpless under her ministrations. He jumped as she managed to angle the dildo against his prostate. Between the sucking and thrusting and touching, he didn't stand a chance. He came hard. He'd never been one for bad cliches, but in that moment, he was certain that he saw stars and heard the rushing wave of his own orgasm crash over him and nearly drowned him in pleasure.

He hadn't realize that he'd closed his eyes until he finally opened them. Sam was perched over him. Her blond hair hung around her face as she looked down at him with the self-satisfied smirk settled on her lips.

"Are you still with me John?" She asked.

He blinked. "Of course. Why?"

Her smirk grew wider. "Because you blacked out."

"I did not," he said automatically.

"Oh yes you did. Looks like Mr. Pinkerton was too much for you." She laughed.

He grumbled and reached up to drag her down. He rolled over her and pinned her to the bed. "Mr. Pinkerton isn't my problem. Even a super human has trouble keeping up with you," he said, kissing her breathless.

She laughed and squirmed. "I guess it's good that I've got a super human to keep up with me. No mere mortal would do."

"Yes, Mr. Pinkerton and I are the only ones for you," he said grinning at her.

She laughed. "I love you John." She kissed him happily.

"I love you too Sam."

"And Mr. Pinkerton too?"

He snorted. "Yeah, him too."


End file.
